PORQUE DE NINERA NO LOS SOPORTO
by Darktemplar343
Summary: Ellos meten personas en un traje lo q no esperan es vuelvan en el traje aqui veremos a guardias tanto los de la historia como algunos nuevos si lo se pesimo resumen el primer cap sera bueno
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos it s me again con otro fic del FNAF un saludo a sweetgirl,este es un AU los animatronics tienen el diseño polebear exepto q puppet y candy tienen el diseño de sweetgirl asi q sin mas comienza

Prologo

en la oscuridad adornada con algunos rayos de sol q atravesaban las cortinas se escuchaban sollozos y gritos ahogados en el escenario los toy hablaban tranquilamente solo q fuera de esta tranquilidad justo atras en el backstage se podia ver como bonnie y foxy le ponian pieza por pieza cuidadosamente y lentamente del traje en el guardia para q su dolor fuese mas duradero y agudo ,alguien observaba era candy quien esperaba q la dejaran ponerle la mascara al guardia

-se supone q yo lo atrape asi q yo deberia matarlo-dijo el conejo algo molesto porq foxy le acaparaba la victima

-el q se fue a la cocina perdio su victima-dijo el zorro apretando el traje

-oigan puedo-trato de decir candy pero fue interrumpida

-NO-dijieron los 2 al unisono

-SI SIGUEN DE EGOISTA LOS VOY A -no pudo terminar ya q un chorro de sangre la ensucio resulta q los 2 genios tambien manchados de sangre habian ejercido demasiada presion en el traje y ahora estaban ensangrentados

-ES TODO TU TE QUEDAS SIN MUSICA-dijo otro aparentemente guardia apareciendo en la puerta,era alto de unos 1,87 ,peliblanco segun se veian algunos mechones q se asomaban por su gorra,el senalo a bonnie y luego a foxy-TE VOY A PONER A VER UN DOCUMENTAL SOBRE LA CAZA DE ZORROS-luego señalo a candy-Y TU TE QUEDAS encerrada en parts and service-

-pero yo no hice nada-dijo y hiso un puchero poniendo la cara mas kawaii q podia

-no debo resistir-se decia asi mismo el guardia solo q no podia ofrecer mucha resistencia-bien solo estaras una hora ahí-dijo rindiendose el guardia

Bonnie y foxy trataron de usar la misma estrategia pero solo ganaron una escoba y un lampazo en la cabeza si los habia obligado a limpiar toda la pizzeria

El guardia saco del traje el cadaver y se fue a la cocina una ves ahí abrio una puerta semi escondida y bajo las escaleras q esta revelaba,se veia una tenue luz amarrilla al final,al llegar abrio la escotilla revelando el fuego incandescente del incinerador,agarro un libro q tenia una cruz en la portada y despues de leer en voz alta algunas paginas,echo el cuerpo al incinerador ,dejo el libro en un pedestal y se fue de ahí,candy se encerro en parts and service solo q se habia robado una pizza grande una botella de 2 litros de frescolita y habia echo funcionar una tele ahí con reproductor de discos y se puso a ver una pelicula olvidandose de q estaba totalmente manchada de sangre

Bonnie y foxy limpiaban los baños con asco debido al olor de ahí se resignaban a entrar ahí hasta q

-hey chicos nos llama el gerente-dijo entrando ahí toy bonnie q al ver q no le prestaban atención rapidamente hiso una estrategema

Foxy dejando de lado un momento el lampazo vio a adelante para ver a toy bonnie q se habia desabrochado dos botones de la camisa y lo veia como si fuese una niña inocente y se movia levemente de un lado a otro hasta q ella se empezo a acercar a pasos lentos q para el zorro fueron eternos solo para llegar q cuando la coneja estuvo a unos centímetros de el esta le pateo la entrepierna y salio corriendo

-TE ATRAPARE-grito el zorro persiguiendola

-DEJA A MI HERMANA-grito el pelimorado con una cara de psicopata persiguiendo a foxy

-silencio por favor q me aturden-dijo una voz tranquila q hiso q los 3 pararan en seco ,era puppet quien estaba junto a los demas animatronics,el guardia y el gerente quien hablo

-ya q todos estan aqui les tengo un anuncio-vio a todos en especial al guardia-ya q estan desapareciendo guardias muy rapido he recurrido a lo siguiente-espero unos segundos-nathan sera el guardia-

-PORQUE-dijo el guardia de nombre nathan q estaba junto al gerente-PORQUE DE NINERA NO LOS SOPORTO-grito el guardia antes de dejarse caer en el suelo y dormise por el cansancio cosa q balloon boy y balloon girl aprovecharon para empezar a picarlo con unos palos de quien sabe donde sacaron,por algunas razon arriba de el habia un flecha q lo senalaba y decia"revive"

Candy se arrodillo junto a el saco una jeringa y se la inyecto en el pecho haciendo q el se parara con un arma en las manos,ella de un rapido movimiento le quito el arma y el guardia triste se fue a parts and service y se encerro,la puerta se abrio y entro candy q le dio play a la pelicula q estaba viendo y le paso una rebanada a el quien la acepto todavia con unas ojeras q practicamente le ocupaban toda la cara

 **Hasta aqui el prologo chao son las 11 de la noche cuando escribo esto estoy apurado por subirlo y irme a domir se q el prologo no estuvo muy bueno pero mejorare para el primer cap sin mas q decir good nigths dont dream with the nigthmares**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos aqui yo con el primer cap de esta historia empieza el desmadre**

 **Cap 1**

Candy y el guardia veian en el telefono de este un video q el habia logrado sacar de unas camaras q ocultaron en la pizzeria

Video 1

Era en la cocina se veia a balloon girl echandole mil y un ingredientes a una mezcla algunos buenos y otros asquerosos luego los revolvio y los puso en un molde de pasteles y lo metio en el horno

Video 2

Era en parts and service se veia a toy bonnie y su version old jugando ajedrez solo q al parecer no sabian como se jugaba

-headshot-dijo el pelimorado y su contraparte se dio un facepalm

-no es asi es fail-

-ah bueno como crafteo el reloj

-con oro y redstone

-no tengo un pico me das uno

-claro-dijo y saco un pico de pato de quien sabe donde

Video 3

Era en un cuarto oculto se veia a golden freddy entrando se quito el sombrero y de este saco un microfono y se puso a cantar y bailar

-yo te esperare nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar y de tu mano poder caminar-

En ese momento entro puppet

-hai mi hijito esta practicando para su enamorada dime quien es-dijo puppet sonriendo

-MAMA sal de mi cuarto

Fin de los videos

Alguien habia puesto en la mesa un pastel ,los 2 al de glotones se comieron un pedazo cada uno

10 minutos despues

Se veia a candy devorar el pastel y al guardia inconsiente mientras q sonaba el pitido de cuando te matan en el COD black ops,vino golden con unos desfibrilibiladores y le dio una descarga

-DESPEJEN-dijo y le dio otra descarga regresandolo a la conciencia

-ten pal refresco-le puso 10 dolares en la mesa y se fue tambaleandose como si fuera un borracho hacia prize coner-puppet tienes algo para la indisgestion-pregunto al llegar

-porque ahora q comiste no me digas q volviste a comer algo q te dio un cliente-dijo asomandose desde su caja

-no era un pastel q hiso balloon girl

-inyectate esto-le dio una jeringa

-q es esto-

-lo mas fuerte q tengo no te acuerdas lo q le paso a golden

Flashback

Era el Cumpleaños de golden todos estaban esperando el pastel hasta q se oyo un grito de la cocina,todos corrieron hacia alla encabezando el grupo nathan y puppet q habian agarrado unas hachas q habia para los incendios,en la cocina se veia a chica ,balloon boy y balloon girl golpeando con escoba una cosa extrana q se movia y parecia salir del horno

-PERO Q PASO-pregunto mangle como siempre colgada del techo

-no se le eche harina,huevos,azucar,mantequilla,sulfato,acido,napalm,metralla,engranajes,un libro negro y unas baterias-dijo balloon girl

-Un libro negro?-pregunto puppet luchando con esa cosa solo q esta era demasiado rapida-estamos fregados-dijo haciendo memoria de q ese libro era uno de invocacion

El guardia logro asestarle dos golpes con el hacha a esa cosa hasta q esta lo agarro rodeadonlo y apretandolo,salio debajo un control de wii q hacia el movimiento de un lado a otro,este control desaparecio y el guardia saco una navaja y apunalo muchas veces a esa cosa para q lo soltara,lo solto el tomo el hacha y siguio combatiendo

Puppet tambien logro asestarla algunos golpes hasta q la cosa la golpeo mandandola a una pared,la cosa saco dos patas como echas de carne con 2 ojos y uno entre las dos patas y parecia intentar salir

Golden preocupado y molesto tomo el hacha q habia soltado la pelinegra y asesto un golpe en el ojo de la pata izquierda dejando expuesto el del medio ,eso nathan aprovecho y le dio una punalada al ojo ,la cosa reaccion y trato de golpearlos ,pero ellos rodando hacia un lado esquivaron el golpe,esta ves nathan apunalo el ojo derecho dejando al central expuesto y golden le dio el golpe,los 2 se alejaron todavia no podian deshacerse de esa cosa

-hey -grito puppet atrayendo la atencion de los 2 y les lanzo un libro rojo con una pagina marcada,nathan lo atrapo y lo leyo

-invocus stupidus xtranus carerus buhonerus-grito el guardia

Se escucho un auto deteniendose,luego una puerta abriendose alguien corriendo y luego la puerta de la cocina se abrio dejando ver a un jadeante mercader o buhonero del resident evil 4

-q nesecitan extranos-dijo el buhonero abrio su gabardina como el juego mostrando un arsenal

-algo para matar esta cosa

-bien dejenme-saco una pistola ,luego una tmp,una stryker,las llaves de su casa,una foto de ashley,una ak47 hasta q por fin-esto es lo q nesecitan extranos-dijo un figurilla de leon y una de ada-cuestan 100 mil pesetas

-bien golden tu pagas

-PORQUE

-me debes 300 mil pesetas de cuando puppet abrio ese portal extrano hacia esa isla

Golden le dio el dinero al buhonero y este les insistio en q salieran cuando lo hicieron guardo las figurillas y saco un RPG modificado

-idiotas

Fin flashback

Se veia al guardia tomandose mil y un medicamentos hubo un momento q veia todo distorsionado y no pensaba bien,entro en una puerta q estaba escondida en prize corner y habia un pasillo con muchas fotos ,trato de pensar,eran fotos de los guardias q habian trabajado en el turno nocturno,la tristeza lo embargo ,pero no se detuvo entro en otra puerta ,era u cuarto habia una cama ,una mesa,una tele,una cocina pequena,un bano y una nevera,era uno de los cuartos q habia escondido en la pizzeria,en la computadora estaba toy bonnie y candy usandola ,el no le presto atencion y se vio frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo,se quito la chaqueta de guardia,luego la gorra dejando al descubierto su cabello blanco y dos orejas de lobo tambien blancas ,la marca de q le habian quitado la humanida,una ves mas a su mente volvieron imagenes de cuando fue atrapado,como pieza por pieza moria lentamente y luego como con la mascara todo lo q vio fue oscuridad,suspiro el efecto de los medicamentos se redujo,se cambio la camisa blanca ,por una negra y se acerco a ver q hacian,estaban en el facebook de candy le llego un inbox de un animatronic de un casino decia"hola candy como estas",nathan queria no ver como termino la conversacion demasiadas cosas estuvieron hablando durante 2 horas ,hubo un momento en q el se conecto en facebook desde su telefono y publico"callense callense dejen de hablar fangirls " estaba a punto de perder la poca cordura q le quedaba hasta q sono su telf con el ringtone de llamada"five nigths at freddy zarcort y kronno"

-q pasa-pregunto contestando

-3 guardias nuevos

 **Hasta aqui el de hoy tal ves en la noche suba otro se q tengo q mejorar apenas estoy aprendiendo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui yo de nuevo estoy como un rifle en modo rafaga let's start**

 **Para sweetgirl90:y no has visto cuando se les funden los circuitos; bon parece que se la mantiene en que sabe que cosas;si los groove street le ofrecio 50 mil dolares a bg para que hiciera un pastel para deshacerse de los ballas,golden todo un romantico y puppet toda una espia**

 **Nathan:alguien ayudeme**

 **Sujeto cualquiera:como?**

 **Nathan-disparame no soporto a ninguno**

 **Yo-si le disparas te lanzo al incinerador**

 **Candy:son mala influencia por favor alguien saqueme de aqui**

 **Cap 2**

El colgo y hiba a decirles a esas 2 q habian nuevos guardias, exepto que se fijo q la pantalla estaba en negro y la veian fijamente

En la oficina

Estaba el gerente junto a 3 guardias,uno era de 1,85 rubio solo que su cabello ya de color no era tan vivo tenia una mascara de freddy en las manos,otro vestia todo de morado era de 1,87 y se comia un pan tostado,el ultimo era como el primero rubio solo q 3 centimetros mas bajo parecia la viva imagen de su padre cuando joven

-bien como saben ahora la paga es de 100 por noche y que como este lugar los traumo y no podian mantener otro trabajo volvieron-

Los 3 recordaron su ultimo trabajo

Flashback

5 am Mcdonals

El payaso ronald se abalanzo contra ellos y en un acto desesperado vincent saco un hacha y lo empezo a destrozar como i hope die in a fire, sin darse cuenta que despues ya habia destrozado a los otros y eran las 4 pm y un monto de gente lo veia todo termino en una patada y los 3 en la calle

El gerente de ahí tenia una bolsa con hielo en la entrepierna resulta que cuando los despidió vincent le pateo

Fin flashback

Se escucho 3 gritos y luego como alguien se acercaba a toda velocidad, llego nathan gritando no por el susto que había recibido sino porque Candy estaba en su espalda y le estaba clavando las uñas en la cara

-sueltame gata loca-gritaba nathan lleno de dolor se podía ver como algunas gotas de sangre y de aceite caian al suelo

-no quiero que nigthmare foxy me mate-gritaba con miedo ya q resulta q estaban jugando al fnaf 4 y el mencionado les lanzo su screamer

Llego foxy corriendo siendo perseguido por toy freddy

-porque quieres matar a candy-decia amenazante castaño

-de que hablas yo no le echo nada-dijo y tomo una rebanada de pizza que había por ahí y la puso como si fuese un arma-atrás atrás he dicho-decia apuntando a toy freddy

El castaño tomo una rebanada y la uso como si fuese una espada-en guardia!-dijo antes de atacar

Candy dejo al pobre nathan, quien tenia un rasguno que le atravesaba buena parte de la cara,el dejo el dolor de lado por un momento,y su gorra donde estaba, fácil Candy la había vuelto añicos dejando al descubierto las orejas blancas de perro que tenia na

-WHAT-dijo el mayor

-estupido jeremy no te acuerdas q habían atrapado a nathan en el 87 y ahora esta asi-dijo vincent tratando de que su compañero hiciera memoria

Mente de Jeremy

Procesando

Procesando

Procesando

Análisis completo

Resultado

Necesita mas espacio en el disco duro

Se le remvfiongfogvsv,nf

Su sistema ya valio

En la realidad

-si lo viera grace no lo dejaría en paz-dijo el menor

Nathan hiso memoria de quienes eran,el mayor Jeremy friztgerald , el menor junior ya que se llamaba igual q el primero y vincent

Candy se quedaba viendo a vincent mientras q sonaba la música "love is on fire" y habían corazoncitos rosas y esas loqueras solo que eso pasaban en su mente

Vincent sentia como alguien lo miraba de forma inquientante,*asi debe ser como se sienten mis victimas cuando la veo*penso el pelimorado,sintiendo como candy se acercaba

-como llegaron los 2 que no tienen ese gusto por matar guardias ,aqui esta los guardias que tomaran el turno nocturno

-si!no tendre que cuidar a esos inmaduros-grito con emocion nathan corriendo de un lado a otro

-enrealidad ustedes 2 tendran que fijarse en q no atrapen a los guardias

Con eso basto para que nathan se desanimara,candy estaba saltando de alegria

-si duo dinamico-dijo la gata alzando su mano para q nathan la chocara,cosa q el hiso de mala gana

-y hay un cuarto guardia solo q este vendra en la noche

-no cabemos todos en la oficina

-por eso ustedes 2-senalo al peliblanco y a candy-retrasaran y pararan a los demas cuanto puedan,ahora ustedes 3 vayanse q faltan 7 horas para las 12-con eso todos se retiraron

Antes de q los guardias salieran de la pizzeria ,candy se acerco a vincent y le susurro

-te veo en la noche-en un tono seductor,causando que el pelimorado se sintiera como cuando jugaba con sus victimas.

9:00 pm

En un apartamento

Los 3 guardias se encontraban viendo television esperaron hasta que tocaron el timbre,vincent fue abrir mientras que jeremy friztgeral padre le decia a su hijo

-anda a llamar a grace-le dijo sin despegar su vista de la tv

Jeremy jr asintio y se levanto del sofa,camino por un pequeño pasillo hasta la ultima puerta,toco ,no hubo respuesta,volvio a tocar y al ver q no habia respuesta entro,la pelinaranja estaba jugando en una lapto

-hey grace la pizza ya...-no pudo terminar debido a que cuando la pelinaranja se volteo no tenia la blusa puesta

En la sala vincent estaba poniendo la pizza en la mesa cuando escucho golpes,gritos y mas gritos,corrio hacia el cuarto de donde provenia y pudo ver como junior recibiar una paliza

-dale duro grace-decia solo para luego sonrojarse y lamentar su suerte

10 minutos despues

Del pasillo salio la pelinaranja,era de 1,76 de altura,usaba lentes de pasta gruesa,vestia el uniforme de guardia de la pizzeria solo q sin la gorra y sin la chaqueta,se sento junto al rubio a comer ,poco despues salieron del pasillo el menor y el pelimorado arrastrandose

-q les paso-pregunto el mayor sin dejar de comer

-grace smith paso

 **Hasta aqui el de la tarde ,aqui algo estoy escribiendo los capitulos rapido debido a que los escribo en el telefono y el 22 me cobran la renta lo que significaria que no** **podria actualizar la historia por algun tiempo,porque no usas la computadora,eso se responde facil ya que tengo 2 hermanos pequenos y uno quiere jugar mario a cada rato mientras que al otro le atrae la luz verde del boton de encendido ademas que no tengo internet en la computadora yo uso para subirlos es una pc de un cyber o desde el mismo telefono gracias a alicelove13 por su consejos adios que tengas buenas noches,dias o que se yo cuando lean esto ,darktemplar 343 se despide deseandoles lo mejor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos aqui sho de nuevo algo como les va algo mas alicelove13 no he podido hacer las correciones no me ha dado tiempo**

 **Cap 3**

11:58 pm

Era todo normal en la pizzeria,si normal fuera que estuviera llena de animatronics asesinos con mentalidad extrana ,el peliblanco y la gata esperaban que llegaran los guardias en la oficina,la gata tomo la tablet y vio las camaras,en el show stage estaban los guardias al parecer sin saber a donde ir

-hey estan en el show stage ,los buscamos?-dijo candy

El lobo miro la hora ,1 minuto para las 12,el asintio y salio corriendo dejando a la gata ahí.

En show stage

Los guardias al parecer no sabian como llegar a la oficina debido a que ha habido muchas remodelaciones en la pizzeria,sono un reloj indicando el comienzo del turno,los toy se activaron,bueno enrealidad estaban activos desde hace rato ,solo que se mantuvieron como estatuas,se bajaron del escenario y se hiban acercando hacia los guardias,hasta que de forma extrana balloon boy llego volando,al parecer fue lanzado y le dio de lleno a toy freddy

-gol de campo chupense esa-grito el lobo llegando al parecer habia pateado a balloon boy como si de un balon de futbol americano se tratara-vengan ustedes acerquense-dijo y los guardias obedecieron-vayan a la oficina hai esta candy ella los ayudara en lo que pueda yo me encargo de los toy-dijo en un tono serio dando a enterderse,los guardias como machos y mujer que se respeta salieron corriendo,agitando los brazos y gritando incoherencias

-como crees que puedes con nosotros somos 5 y tu uno-dijo la coneja peliazul dejando a un lado su guitarra

-si no ven son 4 si cuento a balloon boy que ahora esta inconsiente

El mencionado solto un quejido,mostro su cartel que normamente decia"balloons",solo que ahora decia"help me"

Nathan hiba a retroceder para buscar un arma para defenderse ,no se esperaba que mangle se abalanzara contra el tumbadolo y golpeandolo con sus tentaculos;el lobo se cubrio como pudo hasta que logro quitarsela de encima y se levanto,tomo un cupcake que habia por ahí y se lo lanzo;la zorrita atrapo el cupcake y le dio una mordida solo para despues de unos segundos correr con cara de asco,por donde se fue salio un cartel que decia"ha sido un golpe critico con cupcake hecho por BG,mangle no puede luchar"

En la oficina

Los guardias llegaron corriendo a la oficina,no prestaron mucha atencion que candy estaba ahi

-hola guardias,hola vincent-este ultimo nombre lo dijo con un tono coqueto haciendo que el mencionado pensara*que hice para merecer esto;ah cierto el 87*-y tu quien eres-dijo viendo a la pelinaranja

-soy grace no se si conociste a mi padre ,fritz-se presento la pelinaranja

-ahh fritz ,donde esta

-en la sucursal de latinoamerica

En la sucursal de latinoamerica

-espero que vincent y jeremy cuiden bien de mi hijita-decia el pelinaranja al bonnie de ahí quien no lo atacaba por alguna razon

-no se vincent es un asesino frio y la ultima ves que vi a fritz estaba rascado y desaparecio con toy bonnie durante 2 horas

-estas diciendo que deje a mi hija con un asesino y un mujerigo

-si

-no debi haber escuchado a mike

-no hables como si no estuviera aqui-dijo mike alejando a foxy con una escoba

-anda pana deja que me acerque-decia el pelirojo

-ademas fue un error-se defendio el pelinegro

-si pero-dijo dandole la espalda y cuando volteo tenia una cara de pocos amigos y se abalanzo contra el-es mi hija!-dijo mientras lo ahorcaba

Los 2 animatronics estuvieron viendolos hasta que llego el golden de ahi

-pelea de guardias!-grito y automaticamente aparecieron los demas animatronics y empezaron a apostar por quien ganaria

-yo apuesto por mikecito-dijo el pelirojo

-dejame en paz zorro loco-grito mike , se revolvio y le dio 2 golpes al pelinaranja

De vuelta en la surcursal gringa digo estado unidense

Llego el lobo todo maltratado,parte de su ropa estaba rasgada y tenia muchos cortes y moretones

-que te paso te encontraste con mi hermano-decia el pelimorado sentado en una silla

-los toy son fuertes y fue complicado cuando llegaron los shadow que golpeaban a cualquiera ,a fin de cuentas gane-

El rubio puso la camara de show stage y vio el desastre que habia ahí,toy freddy estaba colgado en donde se supone que deberian estar las cortinas,balloon boy estaba pegado al techo,toy bonnie y toy chica estaban asustadas,temblorosas en una esquina ,nathan no les habia echo nada porque era educado solo las asusto;shadow freddy y su companera shadow bonnie estaban sufriendo un cortocircuito tirados en el suelo,y golden freddy que habia pasado por ahí de casualidad estaba todo golpeado encima de una mesa que se habia partido por su peso,el cambio de camara para cargar la caja de puppet

Candy dejando de lado un momento a vincent saco una aguja y empezo a suturar un corte profundo en el brazo izquierdo nathan;vincent agradecio eso,no entendia porque esa gata lo miraba de esa forma

-y tu quien eres-pregunto el peliblanco viendo a la pelinaranja

-grace la hija de fritz

El peliblanco con su mano derecha saco su telefono y empezo a compararla con una foto de fritz ,luego de 5 minutos llego a una conclusion

-como que eres adoptada

En la cocina

Hai estaban los old reunidos,claro a exepcion de golden quien todavia estaba muy golpeado,estaban comiendo unos cupcakes cuando sono un telefono,era el de chica,como consiguio un telefono,muy facil un guardia que mato lo tenia nuevo de paquete,reviso era una notificacion de facebook

-hey chicos escuchen,primera noche de la semana con antiguos guardias y sus hijos-leyo la publicacion en voz alta y les mostro el celular donde habia una imagen en la que se veia a todos los que estaban en la oficina-tambien etiqueto a esa que usa lentes como "la hija adoptada de fritz"-tras decir eso se escucho un grito de dolor proveniente de la oficina

En la oficina

Se veia a nathan inconciente de nuevo con una flecha solo que esta tenia una calavera rojo,grace se acerco a el y saco una jeringa y se la inyecto,eso lo trajo de vuelta solo que haciendo que el gritara de dolor

-conchale me quieres vivo pues-grito ya que le habia inyectado,mejor dicho clavado la jeringa en el pecho

1:45 am

-bien verdad o reto-dijo candy a junior

-verdad

-es verdad el jeremike

-what?-la miro con confusion-como sea grace verdad o reto

-reto

-te reto a hacer yuri con toy chica

-bueno-ella prendio la luz central y se veia a toy chica ahí,ella se acerco y como por la altura no podia besarla simplemente la abrazo y salio corriendo -ok nathan ,verdad o reto

-reto

-te reto a ser muy picaro y hacerle creer algo a toy bonnie

-eso es facil-dijo y salio corriendo por el pasillo a buscal a la peliceleste

Los 3 ya que vincent y jeremy padre no jugaban;pusieron la tablet en party room

Party room

La coneja se encontraban tomando una lata de sevenup cuando llego nathan,este se acerco

-hola bon que haces?

-nada

Nathan sonrio de forma picara y se acerco mas,poniendo nerviosa a la coneja,el paso su mano por el cabello de ella suavemente haciendo que se sonrojara por el tacto,detuvo su mano en sus orejas acariciandolas como si temiera herirla,se acerco mas haciendo que ella diera dos,tres pasos hacia atras hasta quedar entre la pared y el,puso su manos en la cintura de ella,luego la puso en la retaguardia de ella y la levanto haciendo que ella quedara sentada en sus manos y por reflejo ella para no caer puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de el ,nathan se acerco mas justo cuando la hiba a besar

En la oficina

Como decia justo cuando los 3 que veian la escena babeando se molestaron cuando la camara mostro la estatica de cuando un animatronic se movia

-conche su madre arruinaron el momento-dijo molesta la pelinaranja lanzando la tablet al escritorio

Poco despues se escucho a alguien corriendo por el pasillo hasta que estuvo justo en la oficina,revelando que era nathan quien parecia asustado y veia de un lado a otro buscando un escondite

A los pocos segundos llego toy bonnie corriendo,estaba algo sonrojada y buscaba al lobo,no lo encontro,se hiba a ir ignorando a los guardias que tenian la mascara puesta hasta que se le ocurrio revisar debajo del escritorio,no habia nada,bufo y se fue sin mas

-fiuh se fue-dijo el lobo dejandose caer del techo,si se habia aferrado al techo como gato acobardado-vincent no me importa que hayas dicho que no por lo que,verdad o reto-

-reto

-te reto a...-vio toda la sala en busca de algo con que retarlo,detuvo su vista en candy que practicamente con la mirada le decia"porfavor"-a que dejes que candy te haga lo que quieras durante 10 minutos-dijo sonriendo

Candy antes de que vincent pudiera oponerse,lo jalo por los pies y se lo llevo arrastrado por el pasillo,dejando 2 lineas de marcas de las manos de vincent,tratando de frenar a su secuestradora;en ese momento el peliblanco saco su telefono y leyo algo durante 2 minutos,se asusto dejo el telefono en el escritorio

-candy!esto esta clasificado T no pases a +21-grito,salio corriendo perdiendose en la profunda oscuridad del pasillo,se escucho un golpe y varias cosas cayendo-alguien prenda las benditas luces no veo ni a quien tumbe!-volvio a gritar,grace prendio la luz central y se vio al peliblanco que se habia tropezado con toy bonnie,quien se levanto y tomo al lobo por el cuello de la chaqueta

-te encontre y no te vas a escapar-dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados,cuando los abrio vio que ya nathan,dejando la chaqueta atras se habia dado la fuga y esta ves no estaba en la oficina,la coneja pisoteo el suelo con un aire de nina frustada y se fue del pasillo

-ya perdimos a 3 -dijo junior revisando las ventilaciones;la pelinaranja saco una lapto y se veia al parecer un FPS,junior al percatarse de la lapto se acerco a ver,era extrano parecia mas un video que un juego y los pasillos eran identicos al de la pizzeria,no se podia ver mas de 5 pasos por la densa oscuridad,todo hiba normal hasta que de pronto aparecio mangle como en su screamer

FPS(Firts person,primera persona)

Mangle lo ataco de frente y el callo boca arriba,se levanto y siguio corriendo,el movimiento de la camara era tembloroso ,dando a enterder que estaba corriendo rapido,tomo una pata de una silla que habia por ahí ,volvio mangle a atacarlo solo que esta ves el se defendio con la pata de la silla y aturdio a mangle,siguio corriendo dejando atras a la zorrita,abrio una puerta en prize corner,y sin prestar atencion a las diferentes fotos que habian en el pasillo,pateo la puerta como si fuese un policia entrando en una casa de crack,todo se volvio lento,saco una taser y cuando la pequena nube de polvo desaparecio,pudo ver a candy acercandose a vincent,disparo 2 veces ,la gata cayo y termino temblando en el suelo,avanzo ,se tropezo y cayo boca abajo,la lente de la camara se fragmento dejandola inservible

Fin FPS

-cuando le pusiste esa camara-pregunto el oxigenado ya que en ningun momento vio que ella se acerco al peliblanco

-cuando le inyecte

-sabes que eso significa que podemos ver el final de aquella escena

Mente de grace

Procesando

Procesando

Procesando

Hecho

Resultado

Ponla estupida!

En la realidad

Tecleo varias cosas y aparecio el video del fin de aquella,en ese momento volvio el lobo cargando de forma nupcial a candy,al lado de el venia vincent como si nada hubiera pasado ,en sus manos llevaba una caja grande de pizza que deposito en el escritorio,el peliblanco sento a candy en una silla ,ella estaba ya estaba conciente por lo que se levanto y tomo una rebanada

-estabas despierta y me hiciste cargarte-dijo molesto nathan mientras que al igual que los demas tomo una rebanada

-vengan veamos porque la coneja playboy busca al lobo pervertido-dijo la pelinaranja haciendo que todos se acercaran ,el lobo se puso nervioso sentia que no hiba a salir nada bueno de eso

Video

Todo se veia desde la perspectiva de nathan,estaba besando a la peliceleste,quien le correspondia,la bonita escena no duro mucho ya que se escucharon varios pasos

-porque besas a bon-grito con rabia una voz,el peliblanco se separo de la coneja y la dejo sentanda en una mesa,se volteo a ver quien ,era toy freddy quien en sus manos llevaba,un ramo de flores y una caja en forma de corazon que seguro tendria chocolates en su interior,su voz parecia casi al punto de quiebre ,en su rostro se empezaban a ver como lentamente fluian algunas lagrimas ,no sabria identificar de rabia o de tristeza-yo la amo!tu nunca hablas !tu siempre estas distante y ahora la besas como si estuviesen juntos de toda la vida!-

-woh woh woh-lo freno antes de que hiciera algo-solo me retaron a ser picaro y hacerle creer algo-

-que ?! Me usaste?!-dijo furiosa la coneja levantandose de la mesa

El peliblanco vio a los 2,la camara no lo mostraba,pero estaba nervioso,tenia 2 opciones:explicar o huir

-ehhhhh yo...miren es puppet de vestido-senalo a una parte de la party room,y efectivamente vieron a puppet con un vestido,negro de falda corta y su cabello estaba suelto;el aprovecho eso y salio corriendo como si estuviesen regalando un PS3 con 100 juegos originales,cuando ya estaba cerca de la oficina se dijo algo asi mismo

-eso estuvo cerca-estaba jadeando y sediento,tanto asi que tomo un jugo de carton que saco de quien sabe donde-como aquella ves que puppet me pregunto que era el lemmon

Fin del video

Los guardias y candy voltearon a ver al lobo,quien silbaba como si no hubiese echo nada

En el pasillo

Toy freddy ,todavia con los ojos aguados ,hiba a hablar con nathan ,nesecitaba consuelo ,su conejita querida le habia dicho que el no era su tipo,habia dejado la caja con mini pizzas en forma de corazon por ahí,se detuvo al escuchar sonidos extranos provenientes de la oficina,no podia ver que pasaba ,hasta que alguien lanzo a nathan quien cayo encima de el como el screamer de foxy,los 2 atontados por el golpe empezaron a decir cosas sin coherencia

-fredderic-dijo adolorido el peliblanco,se quito de encima de el quedando acostado en el piso junto a el-te quiero amigo-

-yo tambien te quiero perdona por aquello-dijo tambien casi sin sentido el castano de mejillas coloradas-nathan

-queeee

-soy un tipo estupido

-no lo eres hay muchos peces en techo;es mas lo veo ahora-pobre estaba tan aturdido que veia peces en el techo y a un pequeño caballo que volaba-ferrari vuelve no me abandones

 **-** abrazame necesito apapasho-el castano ya estaba fuera de si y abrazo al peliblanco quien le correspondio

Se escucho una conversacion que se hiba volviendo mas nitida para los 2

-el muy pasado me beso y dijo que lo habian retado mientras que el otro me dijo que me amaba lo cual yo le respondi"lo siento frederic ,pero no siento lo mismo" y parece que fue a matar al primero-decia la peliceleste relatandole lo que paso a puppet quien junto a ella caminaban hacia la oficina

-mira si se llevan bien-dijo deteniendose justo donde estaban los 2 pendejos tirados en el suelo

-hoooooolaaaaaaaaa puppeciiiiita-dijieron los 2 alargando cada letra,alguien que les de otro golpe a ver si vuelve,al ver a bon dijieron-hoooooolaaaaa azuliiiiiiiita-

-puppet-dijo toy freddy tal ves recuperado-porque tienes pantis con pajaritos-no todavia no habia vuelto y puppet al estar tan cerca de el y el en suelo podia ver debajo de su vestido,no debio haber dicho ya que se gano que lo pisara y para rematar estaba usando tacones y golden freddy estaba pasando por ahi

-conejiiiita-dijo el peliblanco levantandose,la abrazo-disculpame por haber echo ese retico

-esta bien ,pero debes hacer algo por mi

Dejando de lado la conversacion de disculpa,los guardias habia prendido la luz desde hacer rato y ahora veian a golden freddy ahorcando a su version toy,hasta que nathan dejo de abrazar a toy bonnie ,tomo una silla y se la partio en la cabeza al rubio

-Run bitch run-grito y el junto a la version gay digo toy de golden salieron corriendo con los brazos alzados

6:00 am

-bueno candy nos vemos en la noche-se despidio grace de la animatronica quien asintio y volvio a violar el espacio personal del moradito

-no te me vas a escapar-dijo en un tono coqueto y se fue dejando temblando al supuesto gran asesino del 87

 **Hasta aqui el cap,una aclaracion para alicelove13 no he podido leer el PM completo debido a que,el telefono por alguna razon no quieren ni agarrar la conexion 2G por lo que es seguro que este capitulo lo suba a la carrera en un cyber,por lo que seguro no veras en este capitulo el consejo que me hayas enviado,algo para todos el siguiente capitulo tendra por nombre:stalker**


	5. Chapter 5 stalker parte 1

un nuevo dia en la pizzeria,nathan estaba desayunando un sandwich; le dio un mordisco y lo bajo encontrandose con la mirada fija de candy,hiba a decir algo,pero candy lo golpeo con una sarten

K.O candy kill nathan with a headshot

10 minutos despues

nathan volvio a la conciencia y se levanto,

-que quieres?-dijo el peliblanco sin rodeos

vio una mesa,se acerco y habia una nota,la leyo decia"nathan se que vas a decirme que no eres un mensajero,pero necesito algunas cosas,hay dinero en un sobre en la mesa junto con una lista no se si ya lo habras notado, pero te puse en tu modo forget att puppet",termino de leer ,tomo el sobre y la lista , una puerta se abrio frente a el salio ,la luz lo cego por unos momentos,pero luego se encontro en un callejon,salio del callejon y vio la lista*que bueno que la tienda esta a 3 kilometros*penso para luego caminar,no habia caminado ni 700 metros cuando se exaspero,se acerco a un auto estacionado,rompio la ventana abrio la puerta y entro,afortunadamente las llaves estaban ahi,prendio el auto y condujo

-conduce con cuidado-dijo una version diminuta de el en su hombro derecho

-conduce al estilo gta-dijo la version malvda en su hombro izquierdo

5 minutos despues

nathan estaba harto de esas dos versiones de el; derrapo en una curva y las lanzo por la ventana,suspiro de alivio

-que vas a manejar a lo need for speed-dijo shadow bonnie en el asiento de copiloto casi causandole un infarto

-como?!...-

-no soy la verdadera soy solo una alucinacion- dijo shadow bonnie

nathan vio su botella de refresco y la lanzo por la ventana dandole en la cabeza a vincent que casualmente estaba por ahi.

-ok y porque apareciste?-pregunto el peliblanco

-para decirte que hay una neko parecida a candy solo que su cabello y orejas son de una tonalida tirando al morado-dijo justo antes de desaparecer

-hola soy soulix-dijo la neko desde el asiento de atras

*nada puede salir mal con otra neko ¿no?*penso nathan

algun tiempo despues

nathan y vincent o deberia decir,springtrap se encontraba en una limosina negra con una mujer enfrente de ellos;la mujer vestia un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta abtes de las rodillas,con una capucha puesta del mismo color y una hoz cercana a ella

-quien es ella y como llegamos aqui-pregunto sin idea de como habian llegado a esto springtrap

-porque soulix te dio la brillante idea de esconderte en ese viejo traje,moriste y ella dio la brillante idea que yo te trajiera de vuelta y como ves los dos hemos evadido a la muerte mucho tiempo y ahora nos tiene justo enfrente-respondio nathan

se que este capitulo no valio la espera pero aqui viene lo bueno pongan en los reviews sus parejas favoritas y yo hare un cap especial con esas parejas ese sera mi regalo de navidad chaoooo


	6. Chapter 6

este cap sera algo random

De nuevo al presente

nathan dio un frenazo,y vio a la neko

-que haces ahi..mejor dicho como llegaste ahi?-pregunto el peliblanco

-es una larga historia...estaba comiendo,me dio ganas de dormir y me meti en el auto de una amiga,ahora lo ultimo que se es que estoy hablando contigo-respondio

*lo que me faltaba la hermana perdida de candy*penso volviendo a poner en marcha el auto

-donde vives?-pregunto el peliblanco

-no me se la direcion-dijo soulix rascandose la nuca-porque usas gorra si estamos en un auto-dijo y le quito la gorra-te pareces a un amigo con el cabello asi-dijo viendolo

nathan se vio en el retrovisor*se me olvido que puppet activo el forget*penso,sus orejas de lobo habian desaparecido y su cabello se habia vuelto color dorado,similar al de friztgerald solo que,con algunos mechones blancos,soulix empezo a jugar con su cabello*no le prestes atencion*penso nathan.

En una plaza

habian 2 chicos,uno moreno,vestia un jean,unos zapatos negros con naranja,una camisa negra,una gorra y unos lentes, el otro era blanco ,vestia un jean ,unos zapatos azul oscuro,una camisa blanca y una chaqueta azul oscuro con rayas blancas que pasaba por los brazos;los 2 hablaban tranquilamente,cuando escucharon un auto a toda velocidad,vieron hacia atras y un auto se acercaba,a una velocidad peligrosa hacia ellos

-corre jose ramon!-dijo el Blanco y los 2 salieron corriendo por su vida,solo que como ninguno de los 2 habia estado en esa plaza,al poco tiempo,se vieron en un callejon sin salida,voltearon,el auto estaba acercandose todavia a toda velocidad

en el auto

-dejame el cabello!-grito nathan mientras pugnaba por liberarse de soulix quien con una mano,seguia jugando con su cabello y con la otra manejaba el auto hacia "rameowcito"como le decia ella.

-fue un gusto alfredo-dijo jose

antes de que alfredo pudiese decirle algo el auto ya estaba a 50 metros,los dos hicieron lo que cualquier persona esperaria de ellos...abrazarse aterrados y gritando ,gracias a Dios habia un poster de luz contra el que choco el auto,mandado a volar uno de los pasajeros ,que cayo encima de jose

-jose estas bien?!-pregunto alfredo

-si solo quitame a soulix de encima-dijo casi sin aire jose

alfredo se acerco apenas 2 pasos y soulix lo vio con una cara que practicamente decia"me alejas y te mato",alfredo prefirio ver si el conductor estaba bien por lo que se acerco al auto,abrio la puerta y el conductor bajo como si nada acomodandose la chaqueta,aunque varios pedazos de vidrio y metal habian echo agujeros y rasgunos,en su chaqueta y en sus pantalones ,aparentemente estaba bien,de no ser por que un pedazo de metal se habia incrustado en su pierna izquierda y otro habia rozado su cabeza y la sangre bajaba de entre su cabello

-necesita ayuda?-pregunto alfredo

nathan nego con la cabeza ,con su mano derecha se quito el pedazo de vidrio,saco un panuelo y se limpio la sangre de esa herida y la de la cabeza.

-solo pueden llevarse a esa loca-dijo viendo a soulix quien ayudaba a levantar a jose

-si es nuestra amiga o en caso de jose stalker-dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-que es stalker?-pregunto nathan,tal ves el tuviese telefono,facebook y leyera ,pero debido a que pasa el 99.888 % del tiempo en la pizzeria no sabia muchos terminos.

-yo te puedo explicar-dijo soulix

-ese no era el auto de irieliz-

-mi auto!-dijo una chica,blanca,pelinegra,vestia una licra,unas zapatillas ,una camisa a rayas y una chaqueta celeste-quien le hiso esto?-pregunto

todos los presentes senalaron a nathan quien se quedo con cara de"que buenos amigos"

2:00pm

nathan estaba en un restaurante almorzando,con alfredo,jose,soulix y irieliz, se salvo debido a que accedio a brindarles un almuerzo y a ayudar a irieliz con cierto problema que la seguia.

-ok soulix entonces que es stalkear-pregunto nathan

-eh ahi esta el tipo que te hable,encargate haber si me deja tranquila-dijo irieliz.

nathan vio que el tipo entraba al restaurante,se levanto y se acerco,nadie llegaba a escuchar lo que hablaban,solo que al poco tiempo empezaron a pelear,nathan a duras penas lograba esquivarlo ,ni siquiera llegaba a asestarle un golpe

4pm

nathan estaba algo magullado sentado en un pupitre,con el tipo al lado en su misma condicion,los 2 veian alfrente donde soulix estaba escribiendo en un pizzaron

-bienvenidos a la clase de como stalkear soy su profesora soulix tengo la licenciatura,masgiter y doctorado en el antiguo oficio de stalkear ;empezemos-

montaje de aprendizaje

se veia a soulix dibujando un tipo escondido en un arbol,mientras explicaba y ellos 2 tomaban nota.

los 2 subian una infinidad de escaleras persiguiendo al pobre jose que lo habian obligado a huir.

nathan estaba siguiendo al cartero desde hace 2 cuadras y cuando este se descuido,nathan se lanzo sobre el ladrando como perro

el tipo seguia a irieliz,cuando entro en un callejon el aprovecho,solo que al poco tiempo el salio corriendo envuelto en llamas;del callejon salio irieliz pagandole a vincent quien le habia prendido fuego al tipo.

fin del montaje

12:30pm

nathan entro en total silencio,a la pizzeria,esquivando las camaras seguro manejadas por grace debido a la rapida activacion y desactivacion de las camara,llego a la entrada de prize corner espero que se terminara de cargar la caja de musica antes de entrar,entro abrio la caja y dejo caer en ella la bolsa con las cosas de la lista,cerro la caja,entro por una puerta escondida en prize corner y camino por un pasillo,entro por otra puerta encontrandose en su cuarto secreto,se quito la chaqueta,se hiba a duchar,pero,escucho pasos provenientes del pasillo,se veio en un espejo,sus orejas habian vuelto y su cabello volvio a ser blanco,se puso una gorra,tomo una usp45, la cargo con un cartucho modificado para penetrar el metal y dar una descarga electrica suficiente para aturdir a cualquier animatronic,abrio la puerta y se encontro con shadow bonnie

-nathan que bueno que estas aqui ,todos estan vueltos locos no dejan ni un respiro a los guardias-dijo sin aire

nathan se acerco a un closet,saco una chaqueta y guardo dentro de estas varios cartuchos para la usp,se la puso

-vamos no hay tiempo que perder-dijo shadow bonnie empezando a correr a la oficina

nathan la siguio,corriendo como en RE4,llegaron al comedor donde toy chica ataco a shadow bonnie

-nathan-grito de forma similar a ashley

nathan le disparo 5 veces a toy chica y esta cayo inconciente,el hiba a seguir avanzando solo que mangle se lanzo sobre el,se le cayo la usp,la shadow tomo la usp y le disparo lo que quedaba en el cargador a mangle,nathan se la quito de encima

caminaron a la oficina,entraron y estaban grace y soulix

-soulix que haces aqui?-pregunto nathan

-estaba aburrida haci que te segui;me encontre con ella y vincent,candy perseguia a vincent y le dije que se escondiera en un traje que habia por ahi tirado-respondio soulix

-eso no es buen...-no pudo terminar ya que se escucho un grito desgarrador;todos corrieron a parts and service,no se encontraron con lo que esperaban

vincent o mejor dicho springtrap estaba bailando el gangnam style,exactamente como en el video

-opa gangnam style -canto al mismo tiempo que termino justo como en el video ,luego empezo a temblar y a sonar como auto destartalado,echo humo negro y cayo al suelo ,debajo de el fue haciendose visible un charco de sangre

-cada ves es mas facil ellos mismo se meten en los trajes-dijo toy freddy

-vincent-grito aterrada candy quien se acerco y se arrodillo cerca de el-vincent !-volvio a gritar y se quebro en llanto,puppet se acerco a ella y la abrazo

-esta muerto?-pregunto grace

-si-respondio nathan y grace se desmayo,nathan logro atraparla,paso su brazo izquierdo por detras de las rodillas de ella y el derecho por su espalda,es decir,la cargo de forma nupcial-alguien llame una ambulancia-dijo nathan empezando a preocuparse

-no entiendo si tu,puppet los trajiste de la muerte no puedes hacerlo mismo-dijo soulix

-como ella sabe tanto-pregunto puppet

-es como la master chief del stalkeo-respondio nathan

-es buena idea solo que desde ese entonces ahora se necesita alguien que vaya por el-dijo puppet y al instante todos vieron a nathan

-y si me rehuso?-pregunto

-matamos esa guardia que cargas-respondio bonnie

-no sin antes yo divertirme con ella-dijo foxy sonriendo de forma picara

nathan los miro desafiante,examinando cada aspecto de los presentes,bonnie estaba nervioso,toy freddy al parecer temeroso,a foxy se le notaba la picardia el planeaba algo;lo medito por unos segundos,vio a candy,estaba devastada,muchas lagrimas todavia eran visibles,ella lo veia esperando su decision,vio a grace quien apenas mostraba indicios de volver pronto a la conciencia.

-lo hare-dijo el peliblanco acercandose a la puerta-denme 15 minutos voy a prepararme-dijo y salio

-lleven a springtrap a prize corner-dijo levantandose puppet

-porque le dices springtrap-pregunto bonnie

-asi se llamaba ese traje al menos que le quisieses decir golden bonnie se queda con ese-respondio puppet

golden y freddy cargaron entre los 2 a springtrap y empezaron su camino a prize corner

En el cuarto secreto

nathan dejo acostada a grace en au cama, saco de su armario,unas botas de seguridad negras y unos pantalones,fue a ducharse.

shadow bonnie entro al cuarto,ella al igual que todos habia visto lo sucedido,necesitaba hablar con el,dejo una mochila que llevaba consigo en un mueble.

luego de 4 minutos nathan salio,con las botas y los pantalones puestos

-nathan estas seguro de ir a buscar a ese desquiciado?-pregunto shadow bonnie

-si-respondio

-toma-dijo sacando de la mochila unas cosas que el no reconocio al momento

nathan las examino por un momento,eran un chaleco kevlar solo que la textura era diferente no sabia el porque,una...

-de donde sacaste esa esta espada?-pregunto sosteniendo el arma envainada

-en una apuesta con balloon boy la gane-respondio shadow bonnie-y la recubri con agua bendita y plata hace 2 semanas-siguio hablando

-porque lo hiciste?-pregunto nathan

-vi muchas peliculas de vampiros,hombre lobo,toda clase de criatura asi que lo hice por segurida-respondio sonriendo

nathan se puso una camisa y el chaleco kevlar,se puso una chaqueta con capucha,en una mochila metio varios cartuchos ,una berreta,un kit de primeros auxilios,saco de debajo desu cama una caja llena de comida enlatada y agua embotellada,metio en la mochila 4 latas y 7botellas,se puso la espada envainada a la altura de su cintura

-nathan-dijo shadow bonnie para llamarle la atencion-no se que hacer con shadow freddy aun-siguio hablando

-eh estado pensando en una solucion,pero sera ya cuando vuelva-respondio nathan acercandose a la puerta -cuida de grace no dejes que se acerquen a ella-dijo nathan antes de salir

20minutos despues en prize corner

de la caja de musica salia una luz,que parecia moverse por toda la caja

-el portal esta listo-dijo puppet cerrando un libro-estas listo nathan?-pregunto

nathan vio un momento atras,estaban todos los animatronics,ninguno queria que trajera a vincent de vuelta,pero tampoco querian tener a candy triste.

nathan se acerco a shadow bonnie,le dio un beso que no duro mas de 4 segundos,se acerco a la caja,le dio una nota a puppet y salto dentro de la caja.

esperaria aparecer normalmente o algo asi,solo que puppet lo hiso caer desde la alturas a la ciudad de nadie

el viento que lo golpeo,lo tomo por sorpresa,por la gran altura desde la que caia,logro divisar un lago,si se dirijia bien podria caer en el,mejor no a esa altura seria como caer en un piso de cemento,habia un bosque,se dirijio hacia el bosque poniendose en picada en esa dirrecion,trato de distraerse de que podria quedar destrozado,al impactar con el primer arbol,empezo a tratar de agarrarse de las ramas,durante los primeros 10 metros no logro nada mas que reducir la fuerza de la caida,logro agarrarse de una rama lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo,solo que a los segundos se rompio dejandolo caer,al tocar el suelo el suspiro de alivio,se levanto,alguien cayo de otro arbol,se acerco y la ayudo a levantar,era una mujer,peliblanca,ligeramente mas baja que el,usaba unas botas negras con tacon ,un pantalon negro,una espada envainada a la altura de la cintura,una chaqueta que al estar medio abierta dejaba ver un chaleco kevlar y una mochila en la espalda

-quien eres?-preguntaron al unisono

-nathan/natalia-respondieron al unisono

-oh rayos eres mi version femenina/masculina-dijieron al unisono

-podemos dejar de hablar al unisono-dijo natalia

-si es mejor buscas a springtrap tambien?-pregunto el peliblanco

-si ,de donde yo vengo preferimos decirle gonnie-respondio natalia

-y si los buscamos juntos-pregunto

-como en RE5?-pregunto natalia

nathan,asintio,natalia no penso mucho asi que los 2 empezaron a caminar a la ciudad

-como es posible que los 2 aparecimos en el mismo lugar-dijo nathan

-debe ser que la ciudad de nadie,es para todas las dimensiones y como puppet no tiende a hacer portales por cualquier cosa solo nos trajo aqui-respondio nathan

en prize corner

-si la enviaste al mismo lugar-pregunto puppet a su version masculina (la version de pole bear)

-si-respondio marionet

-crees que logren descifrar que los enviamos al mismo lugar a proposito?-pregunto puppet

-es muy poco probable-

hola a todos ya podre volver a subir los capitulos con cierta regularidad ya que me dieron un nuevo telefono,del que escribire los capitulos como hacia antes,recuerden poner en los reviews sus parejas preferidas para hacer un especial con ellas,pueden hasta shippear a nathan

-por favor tengan clemencia no me hagan hacer yaoi-dijo nathan arrodillado

-a mi no me hagan hacer yuri-dijo natalia arrodillada

-y si los shippearan a ustedes 2 juntos?-pregunto springtrap

-no nos molestaria-respondieron causando que los shadow bonnie se desmayaran-igual no nos molestaria-dijieron encogiendose de hombros y sonriendo

ok? eso es, bueno no se que es por cierto hare otro fic este tiene que ver con la solucion que le diria nathan a shadow bonnie el fic se llamara"i suffer for you in the shadow" chaooooooooo


	7. Chapter 7

-hi-dijo balloon boy para luego reirse como lo hacia normalemnte,solo que natalia,quien se le adelanto a nathan lo pateo lejos

-eh darktemplar no pudo venir asi que dijo que sin mas empezaramos el capitulo-dijo natalia

capitulo 6

llegaron a la ciudad,se pusieron las capuchas,no querian que nadie los reconociera,habian planeado ir a procesamiento,era como una ciudad normal solo que habian personas,cosas,estructuras de todas las epocas, esperaron que un auto pasara,le sacaron el pulgar para que les diera la cola,el auto se detuvo al lado de ellos,bajo la ventana y era viktor reznov

-necesitan ayuda camaradas?-pregunto

-si puedes llevarnos a la procesadora,queremos encontrar a alguien-respondio natalia

-suban-dijo,cuando subieron el arranco-de por casualidad no han visto a dragovich o a steiner?-pregunt

-ahi estan-respondio nathan senalando una cafeteria al aire libre,en una mesa estaban los subsodichos,rezno acelerro y los atropello

-mason los mato y yo los remato-grito por la ventana riendose

un viaje estilo GTA con un toque ruso despues

-gracias reznov-dijieron ya afuera del auto

-de nada camaradas,me tengo que ir tengo 5 estrellas-dijo y acelerro siendo perseguido por la policia,los federales y militares

Entraron al edificio,el vestibulo estaba vacio,solo habia alguien escribiendo en una maquina de escribir.

-hola sra buscamos a vincent y a victoria,les dicen el hombre y la mujer de morado,aunque ahora son springtrap y gonnie-dijo natalia los mas dulce que podia

-estan en el estacionamiento van a ser trasladados-respondio sin prestarles atencion

los 2 bajaron las escaleras al estacionamiento vieron a springtrap y a gonnie a punto de montarse en una limosina negra

-springtrap-grito nathan

-nathan!viniste a salvarnos a mi y a mi gemela malvada-dijo springtrap y gonnie le dio un zape

nathan y natalia corrieron hacia ellos,pero alguien los golpeo haciendolos caer,trataron de levantarse,los arrastraron a la limosina,metieron a natalia y a gonnie en el maletero,a nathan y a springtrap en la parte de atras,nathan seguia aturdido,luego de unos segundos se recupero,enfrente de ellos estaba sentada,una mujer,blanca,pelinegra,usaba unas zapatillas,un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta un poco antes de las rodillas,una capucha anexada al vestido,cerca de ella habia una hoz(N de A:algunos le dicen guadana,pero yo le digo hoz al arma caracteristica de la muerte)

-quien es ella y como llegamos aqui-pregunto sin idea de como habian llegado a esto springtrap

-porque soulix te dio la brillante idea de esconderte en ese viejo traje,moriste y ella dio la brillante idea que yo te trajiera de vuelta y como ves los dos hemos evadido a la muerte mucho tiempo y ahora nos tiene justo enfrente-respondio nathan

-me robaste la explicacion-grito natalia desde el maletero

-no es muy culpa somos practicamente la misma persona-se defendio nathan

-pueden callarse-dijo la muerte

-si sra-dijo nervioso springtrap

-porque deberia sara?-pregunto nathan llamandola por su nombre

-tal ves por que me lo debes ya que no intervine cuando escapaste de la ciudad-respondio sara

-como sea sabes porque vine a buscar personalmente a este asesino y a su version femenina?;porque mataron 11 chiquillos que ahora mataron tantos guardias que ya perdi la cuenta,los voy a encerrar por 3 siglos-les aclaro

-lamentablemente este asesino tiene una stalker que si no se lo llevo devuelta tremendo lio que me van a armar-dijo nathan cruzandose de brazos-asi que te voy a pedir que nos lleves al portal

-si hablando de eso-se escucharon disturbios aduera del vehiculo-un sector de la ciudad se ha sublevado y tomo el control del portal,asi que si quieren irse deberan ayudarme a retomar el portal-dijo justo antes de que algo chocara la limosina,haciendola dar vueltas,una ves que se detuvo, se bajaron,habian muchas peleas,algunos de los combatientes se acercaron a sara

-mi lady recuperar el portal es crucial para retomar la ciudad,la ayudaremos a llegar bien-dijo uno caballero

nathan abrio el maletero,dejando salir a natalia y a gonnie,la primera le dio una cachetada y la otra lo abrazo *me agrada gonnie*penso nathan uniendose a la comotiva que era liderada por sara para retorma su esperanza de salir de esa ciudad.

En la pizzeria mas precisamente en prize corner

-deben apurarse son las 4:59,si se hacen las 6,no podre sacarlos hasta que ya no halla nadie-dijo puppet empezando a preocuparse

-puppet ellos van a estar bien-dijo toy chica abrazando a candy quien todavia necesitaba un abrazo

En la cocina

chica estaba preparando una pizza,con mucho mas esmero,del que habia puesto en cualquier otra pizza,nathan habia regresado hace casi ya 3 decadas como ellos lo habian echo tambien,solo que en eso tiempo el contaba con la desventaja,de que puppet lo trato de manterner muerto,solo que por alguna razon que era todavia desconocida para ellos el volvio,ahora el volvio a ese lugar,aunque fue a buscar a su asesino,eso era ser buena persona,por lo que se merecia una buena recompensa y que mejor que la mejor pizza echa en el mundo,se acordo de un desastre que nathan habia echo en la pizzeria

ese dia

habian demasiados pedidos,tan asi que,toy chica,mangle,bon y bonnie tuvieron que ayudar a chica en la cocina,aun asi les faltaba algo de ayuda

-que haremos,son demasiadas cosas,!-dijo bonnie quien llevaba en cada mano una bandeja con al menos 5 platos de comida

-ya se!-dijo mangle y salio del cocina hacia al escenario,al llegar vieron la obra que habian echo foxy,toy freddy,golden y como bonnie estaba ocupado,obligaron a nathan a vestirse como soldado britanico y actuar

-sal del barco ,britanico-dijieron foxy,toy freddy y golden

-en nombre del rey,estan todos arrestados,quien se resista sera ejecutado-improviso nathan desenvainando una espada medieval

-ja! somos 3 con sables,expertos por tanta lucha y tu uno con una espada mas vieja que mi padre-dijo golden senalando a shadow freddy

-no soy tan viejo!-grito shadow freddy en la entrada-que se les ofrece queridos-dijo cambiando u tono a uno mas suave para los clientes que entraban

toy freddy corrio hacia nathan,pero el se hiso aun lado,haciendole una zancadilla,de forma que el cayo hacia la parte de atras del escenario,donde habian puesto,una pecera grande llena de agua,de forma que sono su caida al agua

-su amigo queria ducharse ¿no?-dijo nathan sonriendo burlonamente

golden ataco con mucha velocidad,nathan logro bloquear su ataque,pero golden siguio atacandolo a gran velocidad,hasta que se escucho una voz angelical cantando,candy estaba cantando desde el backstage,solo que con la puerta abierta,golden le silbo y se le quedo viendo embobado,nathan lo pateo en el trasero,haciendolo caer a la pecera,de donde apenas toy freddy lograba salir,pero al caer golden el perdio su agarre del borde.

-somos solo tu y yo capitan,rindete y tendre clemencia-siguio improvisando nathan

foxy saco una pistola de la epoca,nathan corto una cuerda con la espada,haciendo que un saco de arena le cayera a foxy en la cabeza dejandolo inconciente,mangle en ese momento subio al escenario

-nathan necesito ayuda-dijo en un tono audible para todos

-le he ganado a los piratas,trataron de...auch como ven la unica que me vencio fue mi mujer,la unica persona que puede llevarse a un heroe-dijo mientras que mangle lo arrastraba a la cocina

-que heroe que nada lanzaste 2 personas al agua-dijo mangle a los chiquillos que todavian la veian llevarse a nathan

-heroe!-grito el peliblanco

-nockeaste a un capitan-dijo la albina

-heroeeeeeeee!-grito hasta entrar a la cocina,se levanto-que paso?-pregunto el peliblanco

-necesitamos ayuda,hay demasiada comida que hacer y un horno no funciona-dijo mangle

un bombillo se prendio arriba de la cabeza de nathan,solo que como no tenian tiempo para una tonteria le lanzaron un cuchillo al bombillo,solo que fallaron y le dieron a foxy en una pierna cuando hiba entrando a la cocina

nathan saco un lanzallamas y se acerco a un meson donde habian 5 pizzas,esperando por ser metidas en el horno,¿de donde saco el lanzallamas?,muy facil se lo quito a vincent

-he chicos necesita ¡aaaaaaaaaaa!-grito toy freddy quien hiba entrando justo cuando nathan disparo una llamarada,de forma que el oso salio corriendo envuelto en llamas,los clientes que lo vieron solo se rieron de el,el se lanzo a al pecera,cuando se apago el fuego salio

-aaaaaaaa mi gemelo perdido-grito y corrio shadow freddy al ver a toy freddy tan chamuscado

por ultimo golden al ver eso prefirio no entrar a la cocina,solo que nathan,salio llevando varios platos,llevaba en cada brazo 3 platos y en la cabeza equilibraba uno.

-golden ayudame usa tu teletransporte-dijo nathan,golden agarro uno por los platos y los hiso aparecer en sus respectivas mesas,solo que cuando ya no quedaban platos teletransporto a nathan pir accidente,el aparecio bien solo que parado en el techo justo encima de la pecera,el cayo haciendo que varias personas se mojaran con el agua.

Presente en la ciudad de nadie

En el ultimo piso de la torre donde estaba el portal habian unos 25 guardias,el ascensor se abrio de ahi salio gonnie,usando la misma tactica que toy bonnie,camino lenta y seductoramente,con la camisa desabrochada un poco,se veia la parte expuesta con inocencia ,que le robo la atencion a los guardias,de forma que no vieron como nathan y sara se escabulleron y se colocaron detras de ellos,cada uno con una sgt44

-hey-grito springtrap saliendo del ascensor con una mg42 junto con natalia quien tenia una m14,abrieron fuego,los guardias trataron de defenderse,pero nathan y sara les dispararon por atras,gonnie apunalo al guardia mas cercano,saco una colt m1911 y le disparo a los otros guardias

-bien sigamos-dijo nathan recargando su rifle

-deberiamos esperar a los demas que vienen por las escaleras,ademas un contigente de tropas de la zona norte ,la mas leal esta en camino-dijo sara

-no hay tiempo debemos seguir faltan 15 para las 6am-dijo nathan acercandose a la puerta

nadie se nego, se acercaron a la puerta,springtrap la pateo abriendola,habian 15 guardias,solo que usaban trajes a prueba de balas y portaban espadas,habia una estructurada metalica en forma de arco en la cual se proyectaba una luz.

-vaya vaya si es la srta sara,no tuviste mas opcion que aliarte con unos profugos,para recuperar el portal,que patetico-dijo un hombre uniformado como un oficial de la segunda guerra mundial

-veras que no somos simples profugos-dijo natalia apuntando con su m14,los guardias corrieron hacia ellos,el uniformado se cubrio con la estructura,abrieron fuego,pero las balas no lograban traspasar los trajes,nathan solto la sgt44,desenvaino su espada y degollo a un guardia,le quito la espada al guardia agonizante

-gonnie!-grito y le lanzo el arma a gonnie, quien la atrapo y se defendio de un atacante,con una estocada lo mato,le quito la espada

-springtrap!-dijo y le lanzo el arma,springtrap le disparo en la cabeza a quemarropa a un guardia matandolo,solto la mg y atrapo la espada,esquivo el ataque de un guardia y le clavo la espada en la nuca

natalia disparaba a quemaropa y a la cabeza,de esa forma logro matar 4 guardias

sara,saco su hoz,sego el cuello de uno,a otro de un tajo lo corto por la mitad y lo pateo separando su cuerpo,ella junto a sus companeros se acercaron al portal,los guardias se formaron para atacarlos,*sera facil*penso sara ,pero llegaron 20 guardias a ayudar a su lider

-springtrap-dijo nathan-tu y gonnie entren al portal-ordeno

-pero y tu?

-descuiden los alcanzaremos-dijo natalia

los 2 conejos dudaron un poco,pero entraron al portal

nathan saco un bloque de C4 , el uniformado lo noto,pero cuando sus subordinados atacaron,nathan puso el bloque en el arco y sin pensarlo mas apreto el detonador

En prize corner

springtrap se activo con un sobresalto y con falta de aire,puppet se acerco a la caja,el portal desaparecio

-y nathan?-pregunto la pelinegra

-el dijo que entrara al portal que me alcanzaria,pero se ve que eso no era lo que planeaba-respondio el conejo

-ese idiota-dijo puppet

-no fue idiota ;unos tipos tomaron el portal y creo yo que como sabian que no hiban a ganar,destruyeron el portal-dijo springtrap

*tomar el portal es tomar la ciudad,acaso pensaban escapar*penso la pelinegra

-springtrap!-grito candy abalanzandose sobre su conejito -y nathan?-

puppet vio a un lado sin saber que decirle,pero candy entendio el mensaje

TANTANTAN,este es el penultimo cap,descuiden se acuerdan de lo que dije de "i suffer for you love in shadows" pues ese sera la secuela ,el siguiente cap sera el ultimo chaoooooooooo que les vaya bien.


	8. Chapter 8

-hola a todos este es el final chapter-dijo con un traje de corbata nathan,al instante le lanzaron piedras hubo uno que le hiso scope ,pero fallo-descuiden habra secuela se llamara"i suffer for you love in shadows y al final del cap habran escenas borradas

the final chapter

6:20 am

grace poco a poco volvio a la conciencia,lo primero que vio fue a shadow bonnie

-que paso ?-pregunto la pelinaranja sentandose.

-vincent se volvio springtrap,pero murio,nathan lo fue a buscar a la ciudad de nadie,el unico volvio fue springtrap-respondio con su voz algo apagada

-es decir nathan mu..?-no pudo terminar

-no murio-dijo puppet entrando a la estancia-el sigue vivo,solo que el portal fue destruido,por lo que hasta que reconstruyan el portal de ese lado el no podra volver-dijo sentandose junto a la pelinaranja

-cuanto creen que tardara?-pregunto la pelinaranja

-dificil de saber,no sabemos que tan destrozado quedo el portal,por lo que solo podemos esperar-respondio la coneja

-oh-dijo,su telefono sono,lo saco ,-miren es un video me lo envio-dijo viendo que era, lo puso

video

se veia una sala totalmente destrozada,cadaveres por doquier,la camara se volteo dejando ver a natalia

-hola se que no me conocen,pero bueno,les quiero decir de parte de nathan que no sabe cuando volvera,tuvimos que destruir el portal,de antemano sabiamos que no hibamos a tomarlo por mas que unos minutos,para evitar que los muertos escaparan,destruimos el portal,el ahora mismo esta persiguiendo a uno,el portal esta toltamente destrozado-dijo y volteo la camara ,mostrando el portal quemandose-no sabemos si regresaremos,por lo que siempre esta la posibilidad de no volver,enviamos el video por una debil comunicacion que todavia persiste en el portal,nathan te envio un mensaje grace,esperemos poder reparar nuestra salida.-dijo

fin del video

shadow bonnie,bajo la mirada,uno de sus pocos amigos,no podria volver,desaparecio

-no entiendo porque nathan...-no pudo terminar sono de nuevo su telefono,era el mensaje decia"se que diran,porque fui a rescatar a vincent,hay varias razones,uno el gerente me habia dicho que ayudara a los guardias a mantenerse vivos,2vincent fue un amigo en el pasado y hoy en dia tambien a pesar de que mato a todos los que ahora son animatronics en la pizzeria,3 yo no elegi a la seguridad ,la seguridad me eligio a mi,para ayudar y proteger a todo aquel que cruzase esa puerta,4no queria ver a candy llorar,5queria asegurar las vidas de no solo cualquier cliente,sino la de los guardias,la tuya grace,aunque creas que van a seguir igual,no sera asi,tal ves vuelva a verlos a todos,dile a shannie que no se rinda con ese oso :dale un beso de mi parte a bon y dile a toy chica que no sea una %*#! ", termino de leer

'#;(% +%)%.:"#!:2(!;%##(83+-#)?,'3,"!#

#/2'90(%-&8"+#0#:92(

1 year later

era un dia como cualquier otro,springtrap todavia estaba tratando de aprender a tocar el bajo,solo que su tutora,toy bonnie estaba distraida con una tablet que encontro en el cuarto de nathan

-bon ayudame,deja de fisgonear las cosas de nathan-decia springtrap con deseos de lanzar el bajo por la ventana

-todavia no adivino la clave-respondio sin despegar la vista de la tablet

-no creo que lo logres-dijo freddy,-apenas adivinamos la clave de su cuenta bancaria-siguio hablando-el muy idiota creyo que poner como clave 20131719,era muy segura-

-no tienen respeto a su cosas,recuerden no podemos tomar sus cosas no sabemos si puede entrar ahora mismo-dijo viendo la puerta de entrada,pero no paso nada mas que el cartero entro

-aqui esta vicente willian wonch?-pregunto el cartero

-soy yo-dijo springtrap alzando la mano

-no deberia estar muerto dentro de ese traje?-pregunto el cartero antes de darle la carga

-si-

-tome-dijo entregandole la carta,para luego irse

springtrap la abrio la carta era asi:

lo que paso,paso o al menos eso dicen,pero querido,tu pasado volvio, es solo cuestion se tiempo hasta que te alcance,soy un shadow en este momento,pero tu hijo no.

firma:Anonimo.

-anonimous me quiere trolear-dijo springtrap dandole la carta a freddy

-si fuese asi hubiese hackeado a candy no crees-dijo tomando la carta,la leyo,con algo de lentitud-como que tu hijo?-pregunto freddy

-largar historia,prefiero no contarla-respondio afinando el bajo-le preguntare a grace si es una broma en la noche-dijo y se fue al backstage

grace,estaba en camino a trabajar,cuando sintio un objecto punzante en su costado

-dame tu bolso-dijo el desconocido

grace estaba temblando,le dio el bolso y el tipo hiba a salir corriendo,pero un encapuchado,que hiba en la dirrecion contraria,pateo al ladron tumbandolo,el ladron trato de empunar su cuchillo,pero el encapuchado pateo el arma,pisoteo al ladron dejandolo inconciente,el encapuchado, vio un momento a grace,agarro el bolso y se lo entrego

-quien eres?-pregunto grace

el encapuchado la vio a los ojos,se acerco hasta estar a centimetro de sus rostro

-solo soy una sombra y debes despertar-dijo con un tono sombrio

grace se desperto,tomando grande bocanodadas de aire,vio la hora 11:45 pm,hiba a llegar tarde,se vistio a la carrera ,tomo su bolso,agarro su telefono habia un mensaje decia :

las teorias,no siempre son acertadas, 14 en el 83,un dorado manchado,el morado enfurecido,11,17,87; 5 meses,la seguridad derrotada,pero no destruida,la familia muerta,de vuelta,la teoria es verdadera.

anonimo

*que querra decir*penso,guardo el telefono en el bolso,salio del cuarto,en la sala habia una nota decia:

Ellos ya se fueron,no te despertaron,descansar te dejaron,las repuestas en el dorado,viejo,pero recien reutilizado

anonimo

ok,esto ya la empezaba a asustar,salio del apartamento y corrio todo el camino hacia la pizzeria,al llegar,no se dirigio a la oficina,sino a prize corner,solo estaba shadow freddy

-hola fresha-dijo sonriendo la pelinaranja

-hola mandarina-dijo el shadow

-y puppet ?-pregunto sentandose en el suelo

-ni yo se,la ultima ves que la vi,springtrap le estaba preguntando algo se le veia nervioso-respondio imitandole

-yo tambien estoy nerviosa,tal ves puedas ayudarme-dijo sancando de su bolso el telefono,le mostro el mensaje y luego la nota

-14 en 83-dijo como meditandolo, el 83 fue cuando fredbear mordio a un chiquillo,habian 2 de 14,uno era el hijo de un guardia,el otro no logro recordar que hacia ese dia,pero fue asi-

flashback

un grupo de chicos cargaba al cumpleanero,solo que este lloraba y trataba de liberarse,uno de los que lo cargaba resbalo,fredbear cantaba,el nino cayo dentro de las fauces metalicas de fredbear,quien seguia cumpliendo con su funcion,mordiendo al chico,fue un caos,el guardia se acerco al chico que tenia la mascara de foxy,le gritaba,hubo un momento que llevo a rastras al chico a la bodega,samu ,shadow freddy antes de morir,los siguio,junto a un chico rubio con mechones blancos,vieron como el guardia metio al chico en un traje,se escucharon,los gritos ahogados del chico,luego no se escucho nada,el guardia,vio a candy desactivada,se arecosto a una parede,se dejo caer hasta estar sentando,algunas lagrimas se hacian visibles

fin flashback

-yo en ese momento tenia 16,2 dias antes marisa dio a luz a james,16-2 es 14,el chico que me acompano,tenia catorce,pero no se que tenga que ver -explico el oso,vio a la entrada de prize corner,estaban puppet y springtrap,este ultimo rompio en lagrimas y salio corriendo.-que dije?-pregunto el oso

-springtrap era el guardia en el 83 y el chico que te acompano era nathan a los catorce-respondio puppet,una carta le llego a springtrap y una parte decia"soy una sombra,pero tu hijo no",creimos que era un broma de grace,pero por lo que veo es algo mas alla de ello,muy pocos sabian que nathan ahi tenia 14 y que 2 dia antes yo tuve a james,por lo que no sabremos si es una broma-dijo la pelinegra

-que haremos-pregunto la pelinaranja

-esperar-respondio sin mas

Escenas borradas

nathan se subio al auto,arranco y acelerro

-hola nathan-dijo una voz de nina,se volteo y ahi estaban las cupcakea

-jajajaja...lo siento hagamos la escena se nuevo-dijo riendose nathan

cambio de escena

del horno salio una luz,salieron ponys,la mayoria se quedo con cara de "whaaaaaat"

-los ponys nos invaden-gritaron corriendo como locos nathan y golden freddy-salvese quien pueda-dijieron y se llevaron por delante a bonnie y a balloon boy

cambio de escena

-apartense-gritaba el peliblanco corriendo al baño,entro en el primero que vio,se escucho un grito de mujer,nathan salio y se metio en el otro,del primero salio freddy.

cambio de escena

-freddy es mas activo en la oscuridad-dijo el peliblanco,grace prendio la luz del pasillo y vieron a freddy coqueteandole a toy bonnie,solo que al tener la luz prendida le cortaron la nota.

-apaga la luz por favor-dijo el oso,cuando se apago la luz-si quieres vamos a parts and service,para estar mas solo-

cambio de escena

-puppet...porque no usas nada debajo del vestido-dijo toy freddy

cambio de escena

-porque de ninera no los soporto!-grito arrodillado nathan mirando al cielo,luego vio a la camara con una expresion seria -volvere-dijo y cargo una usp

creditos

story:jose

versos:jose

idioteces:darktemplar

gracias a sweetgirl por dejar que candy apareciera pronto saldra el especial y la primera sera los bonniecs

-eso son todos los creditos-dijo nathan sentando en la sala de cine-que pocos-

-y usted el unico que vino a ver la pelicula-dijo el conserje

nathan vio a todos lados y efectivamente no habia nadie

-rayos!

you have unlocke a bonus track congratulations

la pizzeria estaba en total silencio,no habia nadie a la vista,todos estaban en la oficina,en el escritorio habia un chico que guardaba parecido con springtrap,de la altura de las cupcakes,quienes estaban tambien expectantes,el cabello del chico era del mismo color que el de candy con mechones rubios,se vestia de forma parecida a springtrap y con un sombrero identico al de candy,el chico desperto,se sento y vio a todos los presentes,se detuvo en springtrap

-papi?-dijo el chico,springtrap se le quedo viendo con los ojos bien abiertos,parecia en shock,hasta se cayo para atras sin dar rastros de vida-mami que le pasa a papi-dijo viendo a candy quien tambien se desmayo,el chico dejo su sombrero aun lado revelando unas orejitas de conejo-hola a todos soy plushtrap-los saludo sonriendo

-les gusta el regalito-dijo una voz desde el pasillo

todos se voltearon,habia un tipo,vestia como un guardia de la pizzeria,se acerco hasta que fuera mas visible,al estar sombreado,con ojos blancos y una sonrisa lo identificaron como un shadow,pero ni shadow freddy o bonnie,sino uno desconocido

-quien eres?-pregunto puppet

-solo soy una sombra que les trajo un regalo-dijo y luego cambio su tono a uno sombrio-i am back


	9. especial

hola a todos aqui estoy con el especial,pondre las parejas preferidas en este one shot es posible las pondre a todas sino tendre que hacerlo e por lo que bueno las primeras parejas seran las de sweet y las de bonnie the sugar ,para todos los que quieran tambien pueden poner sus parejas preferidas en los reviews,ya fuese animactronic x animatronic, animatronic x oc,oc x oc; etc,por cierto sweet sorry necesite a wolfy para unos chiste,aunque sin mas empezemos

cap 1

titulo:una loca noche

nathan y wofy estaban arreglando unas bocinas en el escenario,una ves que al parecer las pusieron bien,decidieron hacer una prueba de sonido

-probando-dijo wolfy por el microfono,pero sono tal fuerte que la onda de sonido mando a nathan a la cocina-en que nivel de sonido lo puse-se dijo asi mismo, vio la consola de sonido,el volumen estaba al nivel"you wanna kill somebody",de la cocina salio nathan como si nada,a pesar de que dejo un hueco en la pared-estas bien-

-si

-ok sigamos preparando todo-dijo sacando un termo-pero antes relajemonos un poco-lo destapo y le sirvio el cafe en un vaso a nathan

-gracias,debemos estar pendientes de que no destruyan la pizzeria-dijo el peliblanco

-todavia estoy asustado por lo que nos dijo el gerente-

flashback

los 2 lobos estaban sentandos en la oficina,enfrente de ellos estaba el gerente

-les permito la fiesta-dijo,su rostro cambio a uno serio-pero si destrozan la pizzeria,se los prestare a mi hermano quien es el gerente,de la pizzeria del otro lado de la ciudad-dijo

-no creo que eso sea tan malo-dijo wolfy

-golden puedes hacerme el favor de llevarlos alla-pregunto el gerente

golden los tomo por los hombros y los teletransporto a la mencionada pizzeria,wolfy y nathan ,aparecieron enfrente del show stage o al menos eso parecia,escucharon unos murmullos detras de las cortinas del escenario,se acercaron lenta y cuidadosamente,abrieron la cortina y vaya sorpresa que se encontraron,se encontraron con las versiones anime de sus companeros,en este caso companeras

-porque es tan malo este lugar?-pregunto el peliblanco

wolfy,saco su telefono y le mostro un video que se llamaba"five nigths at animes"

-nos hicieron muy bien en ese juego-dijieron unas voces detras de ellos,se voltearon y las 3 principales los veian con no muy buenas intenciones

despues de una noche en esa pizzeria de locas,nathan y wolfy,salieron arrastrandose

-no entiendo nathan si tu fuiste el guardia que duro 48 horas seguidas en nuestra pizzeria,como solo duramos hasta las 3 am-dijo su amigo

-yo no se como funciona la bateria,ademas me quede viendo a bonnie en las camaras,pero me embobe con springtrap,tal ves eso halla influido-dijo tratando de levantarse

fin flashback

a los 2 les dio un escalofrio de solo pensar que tuvieran que volver a esa pizzeria llena de depravadas,no es que fuesen ukes,sino que con todo lo que paso alla,las 3 decadas que llevaba sin siquiera un abrazo,lo recuperaron y les sobro como para otra decada.

2 horas despues

la musica resonaba en la pizzeria,sonaba "bailando con la fea",causando risas,ya que quienes bailaban eran freddy y mangle,porque se preguntaran?,porque perdieron una apuesta y ahora freddy tuvo que bailar con mangle mientras sonaba esa cancion

-nathan,te voy a retar a que no logras algo de fonnie-dijo grace,resulta que springtrap y nathan invitaron a grace,mike,fritzgerald,jeremy(jeremy junior) y a frizt

nathan,quien bebia toddy,la miro serio un momento

-que obtengo si lo cumplo-

-beso a mangle-le dijo la pelinaranja-pero si pierdes tienes que besar a

-challenge acepted-dijo se termino de tomar el toddy,se estrello el vaso contra la cabeza,rompiendolo-todavia no he tomado el suficiente para que eso no me doliera-dijo y tuvo la inspiracion que necesitaba,se froto las manos,como los malos de las peliculas y rio,se habia acordado de que habia una bebida muy fuerte en la cocina,se fue a la cocina,lleno dos filtros de agua que metian 3 litros cada uno,con chicha,luego destapo la bebida,con solo olerla,se tambaleo como si hubiese bebido alcohol desde la manana,le echo equitativamente a cada filtro,los mezclo y cuando termino,rio como loco,tapo los filtros y los saco de la cocina,los puso en una mesa

-acerquense los valientes,los que no temen a este brebaje,es una mezcla secreta,pero que puede sacar la locura de cualquier persona-dijo el peliblanco,atrayendo la atencion de varios,entre ellos foxy-si usted capitan venga sera quien beba de esta mezcla-dijo,foxy sin pensarlo mucho se acerco-usted tambien guitarrista de la banda,venga beba de la mezcla-bonnie resignado se acerco,nathan les sirvio a los 2 en vasos grandes,de casi medio litro-hasta el fondo-dijo y el tambien se sirvio un vaso para no,levantar sospechas,los 3 bebieron al mismo tiempo,tomando de forma rapida,una ves que tomaron,nathan lanzo el vaso y invento algo

-oh camaradas se me olvido comentarles,que una ves bebido el brebaje,tenian que lanzar el vaso ,porque sino algo malo sucederia-dijo

-que hacemos?!-dijieron alterandose los 2,ya la bebida hacia efecto

-muy facil camaradas,tienen que besar al otro que haya bebido,como si su vida dependiera de ello,aunque si depende de ello-mintio nathan,foxy y bonnie,se vieron un momento,para poder hacerlo sin asquearse ,se prepararon mentalmente,foxy se imagino a chica con un atuendo pirata,bonnie se imagino a bon vestida como una guardia traviesa,se besaron con pasion,al poco eso se volvio un beso frances sin control alguno,causando que grace,ya se imaginara tener que besar a mangle y que las cupcakes se desmayaran por la escena con un hilillo de aceite saliendo de su nariz babulceando cosas sin sentido;foxy y bonnie se separaron y simplemente se alejaron de la mesa,nathan sonreia complacido,se acerco a grace.

-paga-dijo

la pelinaranja,suspiro,espero el momento oportuno

nathan,se acerco a shadow freddy,le dio un vaso de la bebida.

-enganaste a esos 2 para que se besaran no?-dijo el oso sombra aceptando la bebida

-si,pero a esos 4 no hay que enganarlos-dijo viendo a un lado del escenario,estaba toy freddy besando a su amada cupcake y freddy se hiba con su amada a una de las party room

-oh mira eso-dijo nathan viendo hacia la cocina,de la cocina salio,la conejita de sombras,quien usaba,un vestido morado oscuro,unos zapatos de tacon,el cabello echo rulos(ondulado) y lo complementaba todo con su sonrisa coqueta-ya vengo-dijo y camino hacia shadow bonnie o como le decia el shannie,ella lo abrazo,el le correspondio,se dejaron de abrazan y decian algo que shadow freddy no lograba escuchar,porque les prestaba atencion,volteo la mirada y tomo otro sorbo,porque se empezaba a sentir asi?,no pudo evitar mirar a la conejita de sombras,sentia como aquellas vez que vio a golden y a puppet besandose,seria...celos?;sacudio la cabeza,el no estaba enamorado de shannie,un momento-le dije shannie?-se pregunto a si mismo,tomo otro sorbo,cada ves que daba otro sorbo los celos y rabia aumentaban,termino de beberse la chicha alcoholizada,le lanzo el vaso a nathan dandole en la espalda,este se volteo

-que pasa?-pregunto el peliblanco

-sabes bien que pasa-dijo actuando sin estribos el oso-tu eres un hip de hip,-

-no te entiendo-dijo nathan,solo para recibir un golpe por parte del oso-en serio celos se nota por tu rabia-dijo y esquivo otro golpe,solo que el golpe le dio a toy golden,quien por eso le echo jugo a bonnie,en poco tiempo casi todos estaban peleandose,grace se acerco a mangle

-mangle puedes acercate que te voy a decir algo-le susurro la pelinaranja ,la albina se acerco solo para recibir un beso,algo brusco y torpe,pero con eso cumplia su parte del trato la pelinaranja,cuando se separaron ,vieron como toy chica se fue corriedo al baño

toy chica entro sollozando,se encontro con shadow bonnie quien estaba viendose al espejo

-porque lloras?-pregunto la coneja volteandose

-vi a mangle besandose con grace-dijo la pollita toy

-seguro fue un accidente no tienes nada que temer-dijo shannie

-pero pero

-sin peros recuerda lo que pasaron juntas

una historia narrada por la coneja,sobre como mangle y toy chica llegaron a ser novias,pero que al autor le dio pereza de ponerla depues

la pelea alla afuera seguia era un total desastre,wolfy habia puesto la cancion let the set the floor y se habia unido a la pelea,foxy y marrionete se estaban lanzando infinidad de objectos,freddy y toy golden se peleaban como en un bar,golden y toy freddy al ser normalmente los mas tranquilos,eran los que mas desmadre hacian;las cupcakes se peleaban con bg y bb;bonnie queria quitarse de encima a chica quien trataba de darle con un cuchillo,bon y puppet se peleaban en piedra papel o tijera;por ultimo lo que iniciaron la pelea ,nathan y shadowfreddy,luchaban al mas puro estilo star wars,hasta habian sacado sables de luz de quien sabe donde,hasta que una puerta salio volando y les dio a los 2;de donde antes estaba la puerta salieron toy chica y shadow bonnie muy enojadas,todo se volvio un completo silencio.

-hola que hay-repitio su error de hace mucho tiempo foxy

toy chica camino hacia mangle la agarro por uno de sus tentaculos y se la llevo arrastrando

-que pasa?-dijo la zorrita soltandose ,toy chica la beso de una forma que ni ella lograria describir-wuao-dijo la zorrita sin palabras

shadow freddy y nathan se levantaron,tambaleandose

-eres un guacho-dijo shadow

-me dijiste trabajador en otro pais-dijo el peliblanco

shadow bonnie se acerco a nathan,le dio un beso en la mejilla,shadow freddy tackleo a nathan,al caer empezo a golpear,nathan se revolvio y lo golpeo.

-ya basta los 2!-grito la coneja,los 2 se levantaron-nathan te quiero,pero yo amo a shadow freddy-dijo acercandose al oso

5 minutos depues

shadow freddy y shadow bonnie bailaban al son de un vals,nathan estaba sentado al lado de wolfy bebiendo toddy,se le veia deprimido al nivel OMG.

-puedes dejar de actuar-dijo wolfy

-me sorprende que hallas sido el unico que se dio cuenta-dijo tomando otro sorbo

-aun asi explicame como fue su gran plan-dijo su companero

-bien,me asegure que a grace le diera ganas de ver fonnie en vivo-

ayer se veia a grace en su lapto leyendo fics yaoi que nathan le habia recomendado

-de esa forma ella apostaria que yo no lograria hacer que ellos 2 se besaran,sabia que ella vacilaria,lo suficiente para que shadow bonnie se prepara-siguio explicando

hace 10 minutos,shadow bonnie veia desde la cocina,esperando que foxy y bonnie se besaran,al poco ella salio

-sabia que tendria poco tiempo por lo que me apresure a hablar con shadow freddy,de esa forma me asegure que viera a shannie,ella y yo hablamos un poco,causandole celos-dijo-para ese momento,grace beso a mangle asustando a toy chica,permitiendo que shadow bonnie hablara con ella-siguio explicando-asegurando el manglica-vio a mangle y toychica bailando abrazadas-y colorin colorado este cuento no acabado porque todavia falto mucho shippeo salsero-dijo el peliblanco,tomo un microfono-eh! vamos a jugar algo, 7 minutos en el cielo?-dijo obteniendo un si colectivo,agarro una botella vacia y todos formaron un circulo,puso la botella en el medio,la giro,esta no paro hasta dentro de unos segundos,señalando a toy golden y a marionette

-al backstage-dijo bonnie

toy goldie y marionette,caminaron al backstage,cerraron la puerta.

-no vamos a...deja!-dijo ya que su novio lo tomo por la cintura,sonriendo de forma picara,lo beso,el pelinegro trato de alejarlo,pero al sentir que goldie lo empezo a manosear-ya vali

afuera

todos esperaban que salieran,cuando escucharon un grito semejante a una virgen de 17 en su primera ves ,luego de 7 minutos salio toy golden cargando a marionette quien estaba desmayado,nathan volvio a girar la botella,cuando esta paro,le tocaba a foxy y chica,los 2 entraron al backstage,foxy cerro la puerta con seguro,cuando se volteo,chica estaba sentada sobre una mesa,con parte de su vestido abajo y sonriendole,foxy se acerco a ella,la beso,suavemente,sin prisa,aunque solo tenian 7 minutos hiban a sacar mucho provecho,se separaron un momento

-te imaginabas que la primera ves seria por un juego?-dijo la polluela

-juego o no,este zorro va a cazar-dijo y la beso con todo su amor o al menos solo un spoiler del que hiba a mostrar

7 minutos despues

la botella giro una ves mas,esta ves les toco a bonnie y a bon,nathan no pudo evitar mostrar tristeza,bonnie y bon entraron al backstage.

6 minutos despues

bonnie y bon gritaron al llegar al climax,solo que la mesa se rompio,haciendolos caer al suelo,rieron un poco,se vieron con ternura,se dieron un beso corto,se vistieron y salieron

-eh rompimos la mesa-dijo la coneja

\- a este paso voy a ser un forever alone-dijo nathan-balloon boy ,balloon girl les...-vio a la puerta del backstage,sin siquiera entrar ya se estaban besando,al entrar,cerraron la puerta fuertemente-ese balloon boy aprendio bien estoy orgulloso-dijo el peliblanco mientras una lagrimita de orgullo descendia por su mejilla,a los 7 minutos,salieron BB y BG sonriendo,giro la botella,*solo soy relleno*penso fritz hasta que la botella,paro en el y candy,el disimuladamente movio la botella para que quedara candy y springtrap,este ultimo como no queria estar encerrado con la gata,paso sus manos por la espalda de la gata ,la inclino y la beso,tomandola por sorpresa,ella le correspondio,el trato de separarse de ella,pero ella no lo queria soltar,el logro soltarse hiba a escapar,pero ella lo agarro por un pie y se lo llevo a rastras a quien sabe donde.

-ok falta poco,donde estan puppet y golden-dijo notando la ausencia de esos 2

en prize corner

-entonces con eso te chantajeaba-dijo emtendiendo el oso dorado

-si,me daba miedo que...-no pudo terminar ya que golden la abrazo

-no tienes que temer,ademas el esta con shadow bonnie

en el sotano de la pizzeria

-como no pude darme cuenta que la mujer mas hermosa,carinosa y compresiva,estaba siempre en las sombras como yo-dijo sin mucha elocuencia,pero la intencion es lo que cuenta

-lo que me importa es que por fin logro estar con mi osito-dijo poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el

-pues este osito va a ponerse carinosito-dijo rodeando su cintura con sus manos,se acercaron,primero fue un leve roce de sus labios,pero luego se besaron,ninguno de los 2 tenia mucha experiencia,pero igual era un beso ansiado por la conejita

en prize corner

-esto esta mal no...-no pudo terminar ya que golden la beso,solo duro unos 5 segundos,al separarse,puppet sonrio y apago las luces

.

.

.

.

.

-el colorin colorado este cuento llenobde yaoi yuri y hetero se acabado-dijo nathan alumbrado por la luz de un fogata

-que cuento mas loco-dijo un chico de 19,usaba unos zapatos blancos,unos jean y una camisa celeste

-calle steve a mi me gusto-dijo un chico,pelirojo,alto,usaba unas botas,unos pantalones blancos y una camisa del mismo color

-que gustos mas extranos tienes nicko-dijo un chico parecido mucho a steve,solo que sus ojos eran grises,de forma que parecia ciego

-eso lo sabemos herobrine-dijo nathan,quien usaba unas botas,unos pantalones negros y una camisa del mismo color,solo que sin lq gorra que habituaba por lo se que se veian sus orejas de lobo,escucho un ssssss-creeper!-dijo y todos corrieron por su vida.

este one shot me ha dejado seco,de ideas,no hare secuela ni precuela,sino un crosover de minecraft y fnaf,para quien quiera saber se llamara,"un dia sentido",sin mas que decir excepto GRACIAS POR LEER,POR SU APOYO,GRACIAS SWEET GRACIAS A TODOS


End file.
